


scouting trip

by fleurting



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: neville100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24600301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurting/pseuds/fleurting
Summary: This wasn't exactly what Neville had imagined when Charlie suggested they take a vacation.
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Charlie Weasley
Kudos: 10





	scouting trip

**Author's Note:**

> for [@neville100](https://neville100.dreamwidth.org/)'s prompt #435: antarctica. inspired by @[enchanted_jae](https://enchanted-jae.dreamwidth.org/)'s lovely drabble [no dragons be here](https://enchanted-jae.dreamwidth.org/1377930.html).

"When you suggested a vacation, this wasn't exactly what I had in mind," said Neville, shivering.

"Sorry," Charlie replied sympathetically. "I know you were expecting something more romantic. And I was planning on this trip being romantic, honest! It's just once that barkeep mentioned the Shorthaired Longhorn had been spotted here..."  


"You couldn't resist coming to see it for yourself. And I don't mind, really. Even if we are in the middle of Antarctica. I'm just a bit chilly is all."

"Come here," Charlie pulled Neville to him, grinning cheekily. "I think I've got a way to warm you up."


End file.
